Eclipsed
by vampire princess33
Summary: Rebekah stared into Klaus' eyes, watching the deep blue irises turning black like liquid fire and capillaries forming on the pale skin below in an expression of sheer lust and want. Klabekah incest, not too explicit smut content. Don't like don't read.


**A/N: Warnings of Klaus/ Rebekah incest. If you don't like these kind of fanfictions, please don't send me any flames.**

**I believe that Klaus and Rebekah's relationship is complicated, but we have found out that in the show, when it matters the Originals always have each other's back.**

**The title and the lines in **_**Italics**_** are taken from the song Eclipsed by Evans Blue.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

**Eclipsed**

_I saw the black inside your eyes, I saw they were eclipsed by mine._

Rebekah stared into Klaus' eyes, watching the deep blue irises turning black like liquid fire and capillaries forming on the pale skin below in an expression of sheer lust and want. He stood on all four above her, trapping her in a cage formed by his strong arms next to either side of her head and he leaned forward, his face mere inches away from her.

Rebekah felt her lips part unconsciously, and then she pouted as Klaus gave her a smirk, but didn't make any other move towards her. She knew that he was waiting for her consent as he always did even when he didn't need it, and Rebekah wanted to scream into his face that she was his and only his and that nothing could change it.

However, she didn't say a word because she didn't trust her voice to sound steady at the moment. She just nodded weakly, and then there was nothing more she needed to do. Klaus always was the one to take the lead, and Rebekah liked the sensation of submitting and coming undone under her brother's strong, experienced hands.

Klaus straddled her with one hand, his other hand exploring her body as if this was the first time, his intent gaze with the now onyx-black eyes never releasing her own gaze. Rebekah let out a small moan that was followed by a breathless gasp as Klaus started to gently suck and nibble on the sensitive skin of her throat.

Rebekah felt her eyes automatically darken in response to his ministrations, and she let herself immerse in one of her fondest memories of Klaus and her hands clutched at his shoulderblades for something to hold on as an almost overwhelming pleasure course through her every vein.

_We love all tragedies. We're both broken in our own little ways._

Rebekah always had a strong bond with Niklaus since she was little, their relationship more intimate than the one she shared with the rest of her brother; and more complicated nevertheless.

When she was a human girl, Rebekah didn't understand the idea of love; every time she tried to picture it in her mind she would always think of Nik. She didn't understand why loving her brother so much was wrong, or why Mikael insisted that she slept in a different room from Nik when she reached her tenth birthday.

They always loved and understood each other the most, but the first time something happened between them, Rebekah was fourteen years old. Niklaus had gotten in a heated fight with Mikael, a fight which ended with Klaus beaten up.

Rebekah wasn't there when it happened. She had gone to the river to pick their clean clothes she had earlier that day left on a block of rocks to get soaked into the rapid water of the stream. If she had been present at the time of their conflict, Rebekah would have tried to stop Mikael from unleashing his rage on Klaus, putting her delicate body before her brother as a shield like she would often do when she was smaller.

She found Niklaus in the barn next to their hut where they and the rest of the village stored their crop supplies. She was carrying a bucket of water and a rug to clean Niklaus' wounds, but only when she saw the welts inflicted my Mikael's leather belt up close did she realise how bad they were and how much pain her brother must be feeling.

Rebekah had to admit that he was making an impressive effort at hiding it, for her sake she assumed. She quickly knelt behind him and carefully cleaned the blood still running from his sliced back, wincing as the rug touched the red, raw-looking skin.

Niklaus didn't say a word, but no matter how gentle she tried to be, Rebekah still knew that his back must hurt like hell. When she finished, the remaining water in the bucket had turned a soft pink colour from all the blood. She crawled before Klaus so that she was facing him, and he gave her a small, apologetic and at the same time grateful smile.

They were looking each other in the eyes, the moment stretching and stretching, and there was suddenly so much tension between them, that Rebekah couldn't take it anymore. Klaus was about to say something, but Rebekah bent forward without thinking, pressing her lips onto his own and making him forget what he was about to say.

They didn't talk about it after it happened, and Rebekah had felt hurt and rejected at first, but Niklaus seemed to know what she was thinking. He told her to wait for him until she had grown up and was ready, and Rebekah waited, watching her brother experience one heartbreak after the other and always being there for him when he needed her.

Klaus' breath became shallow and Rebekah's own breath accelerated and her heart thudded fiercely in her chest as they both reached their climax. His arms that kept her enclosed into him started to tremble, and Klaus fell above her with a sigh.

Rebekah gripped Klaus tightly, holding him close to her body from fear he might want to leave her. His smile told her that he knew exactly how she was feeling, but honestly, Rebekah didn't care. She felt secure and content into her brother's arms, and she wasn't willing to let Niklaus ruin the moment.

Just like he had dominated her earlier, Rebekah held Klaus tight and she felt his guard and his mask of power and bravado crumble down, letting the brother she always knew and loved bare in her arms.

''I missed you, Nik.'' Rebekah murmured. He didn't answear, but again Rebekah didn't expect him too. She wouldn't change that moment between them for the whole world, and she could tell that deep down, Klaus felt the same.


End file.
